Nessies Turn
by SamanthaWasHere
Summary: Nessies professional singing career has finally taken off. She's becomeing more famous as the days go by! But will Bella's past get in the way of Nessies future?
1. Chapter 1

Renessmee's POV

Deep breath. Deep breath. I can do this. I glanced out past the certain at the crowd waiting for me. "Nessie! Nessie! Nessie!" chanted the crowd.

"Nervous?" Jacob asked me. I looked up at him. And when I say looked up at him I mean looked up because he was at least two feet taller than me. Darn tall werewolves.

"Yeah, kind of." I admitted.

"You can do it. Don't let your fans down. This is your first live show and it's already sold out!" Jacob reassured me squeezing my hand.

"You're on in five!" the stage manager shouted at me.

"Where are they?" I asked getting panicked. Mom and Dad were supposed to be here already! They were hunting in north Canada this weekend but they promised they'd be here! Promised!

"Maybe they're stuck in traffic?" Jacob said trying to make me laugh.

I laughed without humor.

* * *

Bella's Perspective (POV)

"Edward! Come on! We don't want to be late!" I shouted behind me.

We were running down the mountain side at full speed. Almost to Washington.

"Don't worry, love. We'll make it." Edward told me, but I wasn't listening.

We continued on farther, and I ran faster than I'd even thought possible. Faster even than when I was still considered a newborn.

Finally we arrived, right on time too. The second we stepped into the backstage area Renessmee was announced on stage.

We walked (appearing to act human to the best of my ability) to as far at the stage manager would let us get without us actually getting on stage.

"Told you we would make it," Edward said from my side.

Jacob was on my other side within a second. He didn't seem to understand that we didn't want to stand out by moving too fast. Although he's Jacob and he looks like a giant. There's no way he can ever simply blend in.

* * *

Nessie's perspective

"Your on," the stage manager told me.

"Break a leg," Jacob said leaning down to give me a quick peck on the lips.

I squeezed his hand and walked out onto the stage. I can't believe they didn't make it. They've always been supportive of my singing career. Why would they stop now?

Was I simply over reacting?

I took a deep breath and started into my first song. Half way through I glanced over my shoulder to see both my parents standing there beaming at me, Jacob at their side.

I knew they'd make it.

"How are you all tonight?!" I shouted to the crowd. A roar of screams came back at me. It was even louder for me, because I've got the ears of a vampire.

"I grew up near this town, Seattle, you know. In a town nearby called forks. Maybe you've heard of it? Not much happens there." I said into the microphone with a laugh. Nothing much happens there, unless you're a mythical creature.

The drummer and bass guitarist started in on the next song.

3 hours later

"Why do you do this anyways?" Jacob asked from behind me.

I was just sitting down at the table for signatures. A line was already forming out the door to get my latest poster or C.D. signed.

"Because I just love my fans," I replied.

"Hello sweetie, what's your name?" I asked the little girl in front of me who was holding out a pen and paper.

"Julia," she said. I signed the paper addressed to her.

Julia stepped aside and a boy was next. He was around my age. Or around the age I looked, probably about eighteen.

"Hi. I'm your biggest fan." The boy said.

I felt Jacob place his hand protectively on my shoulder. I could hear my father's low hiss. Too low for human ears. Apparently he was thinking something that Dad didn't approve of. I glanced back at him signaling for him to lighten up a bit.

I signed the boys' poser and we moved on like this for the rest of the night.

Two hours, and seven pens later we were free to leave. We got into the limo and headed toward Forks. Yes, Forks. We still lived in the same house that I grew up in. We still haven't needed to move yet, and we were going to hold it out here for as long as we could. Now that my singing career is starting to take off it'll be kind of hard for us to move away.

It's not like we can just move out to sunny California! I don't exactly sparkle like the rest of my vampire family, but I do glow a little which would be kind of strange to some people. So we still remain hidden in the shadows. Except for me, of course, because it's pretty obvious I'm in the spotlight.

Thankfully none of my fans have yet to notice that they don't see me around town often. Unless it's a cloudy or overcast day without much sun. They also never see much of my family, but nobody has really noticed anything strange about them yet.

You're probably thinking it's strange that my family would allow for my singing career to even exist in the first place. My family usually did our best not to stand out. It all started when I turned twelve. Or at least when my body turned twelve. Dad was playing the piano one evening, and I was simply sitting beside him and Mom. I'd spent a lot of time listening to Esme and Alice sing with his playing, but I'd always just hum along or whistle.

But that evening something changed. I felt the urge to sing. So I did. After a few seconds of my singing Dad's piano stopped playing, Esme and Alice stopped singing, Jacob stopped eating, and everyone in the room turned to look at me. "What?" I'd asked everyone.

The only one who could speak was Emmet who said, "Whoa."

My mother just smiled and hugged me.

From then on, it was hard not to sing. I sang everything. Every night I'd work with Esme and Alice on pitching and vocals even though they told me I didn't need any help.

My family couldn't NOT let me sing professionally.

So here I am today.

The limo pulled down the dark path that led to our home.

"How was it?" Esme asked the second we pulled in. Normally she'd go with us to the concerts but she didn't tonight because she needed to hunt.

"Absolutely fabulous," I said hugging her.

"Yes it was," my mother agreed.

* * *

REVIEW! Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2 Close Call

*Nessies POV*

"Alice, are you sure I need a new outfit for the music video premier? I think the yellow one's just fine!" I pouted. I was in no mood for shopping. My newest music video would be premiering tomorrow night in Los Angeles! I was a nervous wreck! What if nobody liked it? What if people think I looked slutty? I knew I shouldn't have let the choreographer have so much freedom!

When Dad first saw the video it took all his control and a restraining hand from Mom to keep him from attacking the choreographer. I was dressed in a short dress and the dances were quiet…interesting. Or at least that was how Dad put it. I'll never see the day when Dad would say a word like "slut" or "skank" he was much too early 1900's to ever say anything like that.

"Nessie! Stop complaining and just admit it! The yellow dress it way too last season! You wouldn't want to appear in a fashion magazine labeled 'Worst dressed' now would you?" Alice argued. She had a point, the dress was outdated. And thanks to Alice I've been staying far away from the worst dressed list.

I groaned, "Fine. You win," we were just now parking in downtown Seattle. The time? Eight at night, on a Saturday. We wanted to go out earlier, but it was a sunny day, so that wasn't possible.

"I always do," Alice replied.

After the car was parked, we got out and made our way down the block.

"So do you know what you want to wear?" Alice asked.

"Clothes," I answered sarcastically.

"Ha Ha. Very funny," Alice said looking into a store window.

"That's it!" she exclaimed randomly.

"What's it?" I asked.

"The dress. Your dress. Come." Alice said pulling me into a store with bright lighting.

Inside the store it looked like an old fashioned Abercrombie and Fitch.

"How do you find these stores, Alice?" I asked her, looking around the marvelous room in awe.

"It's a gift," Alice replied and I laughed.

____ __________ _____________

"How does it look?" I asked Alice coming out of the dressing room. She motioned with her finger for me to twirl. I twirled.

"Wow," the store lady who was awkwardly staring at me, as though I was, well, a mythical creature. Or maybe a half mythical creature? Although that may have to do with the fact that I was growing more famous as the days progressed.

"Yes, wow, indeed," Alice agreed with store-lady. I blushed at the compliment, as always.

Alice rolled her eyes at my heating face, and pushed me back into the dressing room turning to store-lady to say "How much?"

Store lady replied with a big number including at lest three zeros.

"We'll take it," Alice told her.

I changed and we bought the dress.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Alice said when we were out of the store.

I shrugged, "I guess not."

I looked around at the busy nighttime street. I was getting weird glances every which way. I'm sure people noticed that I was the person with the pictures in all the magazines, and name on all the chart toping hits.

"Shoe time! I know the perfect place!" Alice exclaimed excited as can be.

I sighed and followed her into the next store.

……………………………

"Those are perfect!" Alice exclaimed, loud enough for everyone in the small shop to hear. I looked down at the glittering red high heeled shoes. They looked like they belonged in the Wizard of Ozz.

"I don't know that I can even stand in these, Alice. I'll end up killing myself," I told her.

She grinned up at me, "The falling part is very likely, but I doubt you'll kill yourself."

She was right; I wouldn't even injure myself in the falling process. "Fine, whatever. Get the shoes. The quicker we get this over with, the better."

"Just like your mother," Alice mumbled walking toward the check out desk to ask for a size smaller.

That's when I saw her.

The best part about being half-vampire was I remembered everything. If you asked me what I had for breakfast last month I could answer easily. For example, I remembered Mother showing me her old yearbook from Forks high. She showed me all her friends at the time. She showed me a picture of Angela. The same Angela that was sitting at the checkout counter, starring straight at Alice in shock.

"Alice!" Angela shouted. "It's been forever! I didn't know you lived around here!" Uh-oh. This wasn't good.

I quickly turned my head to the side to avoid being seen. I knew if Angela saw me, she'd be shocked by how much I looked like my Dad.

"Angela!" Alice exclaimed with enthusiasm only I knew was fake. "Your right it's been how long now? Six years? Seven? Wow you haven't changed a bit. How's Ben?" Behind her back Alice motioned for me to leave the store.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door as quickly as possible.

"Excuse me! What do you think your doing?" Someone said from behind me. I turned to see an angry looking store manager staring down at me. Oh no, I never took off the dangerously high red shoes. It's a wonder I was able to walk the seven feet to the door without falling.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I guess I forgot," I replied hoping the manger would possibly remember seeing my face on all the celebrity gossip shows. Another glance at her face told me she did.

"Oh my gosh! Nessie!" the manager person exclaimed. "How nice to have you in my store!"

I wished the manager person would be quiet. If Alice fails to distract Angela I might be seen. I sat down at the nearest bench and began taking off the shoes. After a minute of pulling I was able to remove them and hand them to the manager. She took them with a smile to the front desk.

"Well Angela, it was fabulous seeing you here. I've got to go though, I'm in a sort of rush. Hope to see you again soon!" Alice said trying to back away from Angela.

"Oh. Okay, Bye!" Angela replied returning back to her work.

Alice and I quickly sped out of the store.

"That was close," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can say that again," Alice agreed.

"It's not like we haven't prepared for this," my Dad mumbled. My entire family which consisted of Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, my mother, my father, and of course Jacob were sitting around the dining room table. Alice had explained everything that happened at the shoe store to everyone and we were now discussing as my dad put it "procedure". Procedure for what, I was not sure.

"Too bad you didn't run into Newton. That would have been something," Emmet said laughing. He seemed to find this entire thing absolutely hilarious.

"So what exactly should we do then?" My mother asked.

"Maybe we should move," Jasper subjested, "and start over"

_No! I love singing! Don't take it away from me!_ I thought. My father glanced at me obviously hearing my thoughts.

"We can't do that. She loves it. I wont take it from her," My father said, and I smiled at him.

"How about we sleep on it, and see if it progresses?" Carlisle said. Obviously not all of us are going to sleep on it, only Jacob and I slept in this house. Well Jacob doesn't actually sleep inside our house. Esme build Jacob a little place in between our cottage and the mansion. Esme wanted to go all out with Jacobs house, but he wouldn't let her.

I yawned without thinking. "Well then. I agree with Carlisle. We should discus this later, if necessary," my mother said getting up from the table and leaving the room. My father fallowed her and before long everyone was gone from the table except for Jacob and me.

He turned and grinned at me. "So…did you get something to wear to your video premier?"

I grinned back, "Yes, in fact, I did."

"Do I get to see?" he asked grinning even wider.

"If you want," I replied. I took his hand and led him from the table. I led him out to the living room where my mom and dad were sitting on the couch discussing something, and Jasper and Alice were looking at something on the computer.

"Um…is it okay if Jake comes back to the cottage for a while, with me?" I asked. It is kind of weird having to ask for permission, but ever since Jacob and I started our intimate relationship we've had limits and restrictions. For one thing Jacob could only stay over till midnight, and no later. It isn't like we can really do much because my dad is always glancing into our minds.

"Of course its fine, we will be here for a little while. Don't stay up too late," my mom got up and hugged me goodnight.

"Twelve thirty," my dad told Jacob. Jacob nodded. It was eleven now, so I guess the restriction changed.

My dad hugged me before we left, and within minutes we were at the cottage I shared with my parents. I was still holding the bags from the shopping trip with Alice. I led Jacob inside and pushed him on the couch. "Wait right here," I told him.

I headed into my room and quickly put on the outfit I bought completing it with the red shoes of death. The shoes I almost walked out of the store with.

I opened the door and posed. Jacob's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he grinned at my appearance. I blushed at his expression, and looked down.

Before I knew what was happening Jacob was in front of me. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"What do you mean?"

Jacob's hands slid around my waste, "That you were going to look so beautiful. I should have known though. You always look beautiful."

I blushed deeper and continued to focus on a spot on the wall next to him. He grabbed my chin softly and turned my head so I had to look up at him. He bent down and kissed me slowly at first, then increased force. Before long I was pressed up against the wall with my arms locked around Jacob's neck. He had lifted me up easily so he wouldn't have to remain bent down to reach me.

"Nessie," Jacob whispered setting me back down on the ground.

"Jacob," I whispered back trying to reach him, but I wasn't tall enough.

He smiled down at me. "You need sleep. Get changed, I'll tuck you in."

I sighed, defeated. "Fine." I went back in my room and got into my sleeping clothes which consisted of boxer shorts and a tank top. I opened the door again and Jacob came in.

When I was little Jacob used to tuck me in whenever my parents were out hunting. They didn't really let him do it much now, since we were in a relationship and all, and I missed it. Sometimes he would tell me stories from his tribe and I enjoyed listening to them.

I got into my bed and Jacob pulled the sheets up around me. He then leaned down and kissed me once on the lips then on my forehead. "Good night, Nessie. Sweet dreams." And with that he was gone, turning the light off on his way.


End file.
